The present invention relates to a foldable screen protector, having a fixing frame, a foldable top cover, and foldable left and right plates. The fixing frame can be adapted and secured to the screen of different types of computer monitors even that of a notebook computer, or to the sight-protective screen lense or screen net fastened to a computer, so as to provide the screen with protection against the reflection of sunlight or others' peeping from outside; and with protruded tracks intersecting across the indent body of the foldable top cover to reduce the amount of friction, the foldable top cover and the foldable left and right plates can be folded and unfolded easily. When not in use, the foldable top cover can be folded downwards and locked to the fixing frame as a screen protector.
Computers play an increasingly important role in our daily life as well as in the business world. Due to long exposure to radiation of monitors, health problems have been a concern of people working with computers. To alleviate the danger of such exposure to radiation, causing harm to human eyesight, sight-protective screen lenses or screen nets are installed onto the screen of the computer monitor. To avoid the reflection of sunlight, screen protectors are also employed as a shade against sunlight casting directly on the screen.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional screen protector 1 is made of a shading plate 11, a sight-protective screen frame 12 or screen net. The shading plate 11 is integrally moulded and bent on both sides, extending downwards diagonally. Two cavities are disposed on the top piece of the shading plate to engage with the sight-protective screen frame 12 so as to secure it to the screen for protection against reflection of sunlight.
There are several drawbacks to a conventional screen protector. First, a conventional screen protector is fixed and set in a shape which can be suitably fastened only to sight-protective screen lenses or screen nets. Its structure is simple and its protective function limited. It can not efficiently prevent the invasion of sunlight. Secondly, when not in use, a conventional screen protector can not be folded up as a protector to the screen of a computer; and it also makes the mounting of a dustproof cover for a computer impossible.